As a conventional optical fiber cleaver, an optical fiber cleaver including a lower box body (cleaver base body) having a fiber placement portion which positions a fiber holder holding an optical fiber, an upper box body (cleaver lid body) rotatably connected to one end of this lower box body through a hinge member, and a support frame (slider) movably supported by the lower box body and rotatably supporting a disc-shaped blade member for piercing a glass fiber portion of the optical fiber is known as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
Further, an optical fiber cleaver includes an optical fiber cleaver in which an optical fiber is pressed by a fiber clamp on a plate spring, a blade is then pressed against the optical fiber by lowering a cover such that the optical fiber is initially pierced, and a count button is pressed against the plate spring such that an accumulative number of uses of the blade is counted and displayed (e.g., Patent Literature 2).